The art discloses problems associated with formulating and preparing clear, concentrated fabric conditioning formulations. For example, European Patent Application No. 404,471, Machin et al., published Dec. 27, 1990, teaches isotropic liquid softening compositions with at least 20%. by weight softener and at least 5% by weight of a short chain organic acid.
Fabric softening compositions containing high solvent levels are known in the art. However, softener agglomerates can form and can deposit on clothes which can result in staining and reduced softening performance. Also, compositions may thicken and/or precipitate at lower temperatures, i.e., at about 40.degree. F. (about 4.degree. C.) to about 65.degree. F. (about 18.degree. C.). These compositions can also be costly for the consumer due to the high solvent levels associated with making a concentrated, clear product.
The present invention provides concentrated aqueous liquid textile treatment compositions with low organic solvent level (i.e., below about 40%, by weight of the composition), that have improved stability (i.e., remain clear or translucent and do not precipitate, gel, thicken, or solidify) at normal, i.e., room temperatures and sub-normal temperatures under prolonged storage conditions. Said compositions also provide reduced staining of fabrics, good cold water dispersibility, together with excellent softening, anti-static and fabric rewettability characteristics, as well as reduced dispenser residue buildup and excellent freeze-thaw recovery.
The object of the present invention is to provide aqueous, concentrated, translucent, or, preferably, clear, rinse-added liquid fabric softening compositions which provide one, or more benefits such as reduced staining on fabrics, ready dispersibility in rinse water, phase stability at low temperatures, and/or, preferably acceptable viscosity and viscosity stability at low temperatures, and/or recovery from freezing.